Maze
by Kuroyuki Alice
Summary: Dia 'kan terus berlari, berlari dan berlari. Hingga tangannya akhirnya dapat menyentuh cahaya di ujung lorong itu.—Dan lalu, sebuah senyum yang dirindukannya pada paras yang didambanya 'kan menyambutnya dengan sebuah ucapan lembut, "Selamat datang kembali, Yuuma."


**Maze**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story.

Summary:

Dia 'kan terus berlari, berlari dan berlari. Hingga tangannya akhirnya dapat menyentuh cahaya di ujung lorong itu.—Dan lalu, sebuah senyum yang dirindukannya pada paras yang didambanya 'kan menyambutnya dengan sebuah ucapan lembut, "Selamat datang kembali, Yuuma."

Warnings: Typo(s), cliché, alur kecepatan, etc.

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepalanya sakit, pandangannya kabur dan lambungnya seakan akan memuntahkan segala isi perutnya sekarang juga.

"Ini…, dimana?" tanyanya entah pada siapa saat pandangannya menjelas. Gelap menginvasi visual, telinganya tak dapat mendengar suara apapun selain hembusan napasnya. Dengan berpegangan pada dinding di sisi kanannya, pemuda itu mulai menyusuri tempat itu.

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa waktu yang terlewat, namun pemuda itu masih terus berjalan. Menyusuri lorong yang seakan tak ada ujungnya itu. Beberapa saat sekali, manik emas si pemuda itu akan melihat sebuah jalur yang sudah dilewati olehnya _berkali-kali._

Pemuda itu memaksakan tawa. "Tempat ini seperti labirin," katanya dengan balasan hampa ruang yang memerangkapnya. Sepi melingkupinya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan memeluk lututnya. Asa menghampirinya, pemuda itu hampir menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beep… Beep…**

Bunyi dari alat pendeteksi detak jatung itu—elektrokardiograf—bergema, melingkupi ruangan berbau antiseptik sunyi itu.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu menggenggam erat tangan pemuda yang terbaring di kasur putih rumah sakit di depannya, dengan berbagai selang tertancap di tubuhnya. Irama jantungnya semakin melemah.

Tetesan air mengalir dari pelupuk si gadis. "Berjuanglah, Yuuma…," ucapnya mulai bersenandung.

 **.**

 **.**

Senandung-senandung bermelodi lembut terdengar oleh indra pendengaran si pemuda, membuatnya bertanya-tanya dari mana asal suara itu. Pemuda bersurai merah muda itu bangkit, kemudian kembali berjalan—langkahnya cepat, menyerupai berlari—menyusuri lorong demi lorong labirin gelap itu. Berusaha mencari asal alunan sedih itu.

Nyanyian yang membuatnya bangkit dari keputusasaan.

—Dia tidak sendirian.

 **.**

Pemuda itu terus melangkah, tak peduli akan letih yang menggerogotinya. Hingga dia sampai di sebuah ruang dengan gambar-gambar kabur—kumpulan kenangan si pemuda.

Sosok itu memelankan langkahnya, melihat-lihat memorinya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di benak si pemuda, siapa gadis yang memenuhi mayoritas memorinya sedari kecil? Siapa gadis yang memonopoli kenangannya dengan senandung merdu si gadis?

Siapa gadis yang dapat membuat rongga dada si pemuda menghangat hanya dengan melihat senyuman si gadis?

Yuuma—pemuda itu—tersenyum. ' _Aku tidak mungkin dapat menyerah setelah melihat kenangan seperti itu, 'kan?_ '

 **.**

 **.**

Bertahun sudah terlewat, dan gadis bersurai panjang itu masih setia berada di sisi pemuda yang belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Gadis itu meletakkan buku album—yang dipenuhi dengan foto dia dan si pemuda bersurai gulali dengan manik emas—yang dilihatnya di pangkuannya.

Senyum pilu terpampang di paras indahnya, "Kau tidak akan membuatku menunggu lebih lama lagi, 'kan, Yuuma?"

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuma terus berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan. Berapa waktu yang sudah dia lewatkan hanya untuk memutari labirin itu? Sebulan? Setahun? Lima tahun? Entahlah, dia tidak pernah berniat untuk menghitungnya. Yang dia tahu, dia hanya harus terus berjalan, sampai dia menemukan jalan keluar dari labirin itu.

Dia tidak akan menyerah—itulah apa yang diputuskannya saat keluar dari ruang memorinya. Saat asa menghampirinya, Yuuma hanya tinggal mengingat senyum manis gadis yang memenuhi memorinya dan lantunan melodi yang kerap didengarnya. Nyanyian yang menjadi pegangan baginya bahwa dia tidak sendirian.

Yuuma yakin, pasti ada seseorang di luar sana yang menunggunya. Bayang si gadis bersurai panjang itu menghampiri benaknya. Yuuma tersenyum, ' _Semoga dia ada di sana._ ' Tangannya menggenggam erat liontin yang entah sejak kapan menggantung di lehernya.

—Liontin berbentuk _bass clef._

 **.**

 **.**

Jendela yang di biarkan terbuka menyajikan pemandangan taman rumah sakit yang tampak terawat indah. Angin musim semi berhembus pelan, menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak sakura ke ruang medis itu.

25 April.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuuma. Tak terasa sudah 24 tahun kita bersama, ya?" gadis itu tersenyum pada pemuda di hadapannya yang terbaring di kasur rumah sakit yang sama selama tujuh tahun terakhir.

"Cepatlah bangun."

Lalu nyanyian lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' bergema indah di ruang itu. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk si gadis, membasahi liontin dari kalung di genggamannya.

—Liontin berbentuk _treble clef_ terbalik.

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuma tersenyum riang. Usahanya terbayarkan. Pendaran redup di ujung lorong labirin terlihat oleh iris emasnya. Dia berlari, berlari dan berlari.

Tak sabar untuk melihat akan apa yang akan menyambutnya di seberang sana. Tak sabar untuk melihat warna-warni dunia. Tak sabar untuk melihat kembali senyum si gadis yang menemaninya melewati saat sulit yang dirasanya. Tak sabar untuk mendengar senandung merdunya.

Kilauan cahaya itu menyilaukan mata. Tangan direntangkan dan senyumnya tak dapat ditahan.

Dia bebas dari labirin gelap yang memerangkapnya.

Yuuma _bebas_.

 **.**

 **.**

Yuuma terbangun di sebuah ranjang rumah sakit dengan suara detak jam dan mesin elektrokardiograf yang bergema. Pandangannya masih mengabur. Dia berkedip beberapa kali, lalu menemukan tiga figur yang berdiri di sisi kirinya. Memandangnya tak percaya dengan suka cita yang tergambarkan di mata mereka.

Satu dengan rambut pirang madu pendek dengan pita kelinci putih besar yang bertengger di kepalanya dan manik langit yang menitikkan hujan. Di sebelahnya seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang sama—kembaran si gadis—yang dikuncir kuda kebelakang, dengan iris langit yang sama sedang mencoba menenangkan saudarinya.

"…Rin? Len?" Yuuma mencoba mengucapkan nama kembar Kagamine itu.

Lalu di samping kedua figur cermin itu, berdiri seorang gadis bersurai panjang semata kaki. Warnanya _vanilla pink_ dengan iris langit indah menawan yang sedang tersenyum, berusaha menahan tangis.

"…Aria?" Yuuma tersenyum. Mengetahui ada orang-orang yang setia menungguunya, Yuuma sangat bersyukur tidak menyerah.

Suara buku jatuh mengalihkan atensi mereka berempat. Tepat di pintu ruangan yang terbuka itu, berdiri seorang gadis dengan surai samudra hijau panjang dikuncir dua. Kedua manik samudranya terbelalak tak percaya. Dengan aliran anak sungai yang tumpah pada pipi bundarnya, gadis itu segera berlari memeluk pemuda itu.

Sadar akan keadaan si pemuda yang belum pulih, gadis itu berangsur-angsur mundur. Dia mengusap air matanya, lalu tersenyum dan berucap lembut, "Selamat datang kembali, Yuuma."

 **.**

Musim panas 31 Agustus, Isano Yuuma bangun dari komanya selama 7 tahun. Hadiah ulang tahun terbaik bagi seorang Hatsune Miku.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hola~**

 **Fic ini didedikasikan untuk semua nahkoda kapal YuuMi diluar sana. Maaf jika tidak memuaskan m(_ _)m. Dan, aku ada kepikiran untuk buat _prequel_ atau _sequel_ -nya sih, tapi malas, hehe '^'.**

 **Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this~!**

 **Regards,**

 **Kuroyuki Alice.**


End file.
